denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Mayhen
Mayhen (메이헨, Meihen) is a character in Denma. Summary She mentioned in God's Lover (93). She first appeared in A Catnap (48) - Ch.370. She's housekeeper and secretary of Gosan family. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (48) -Ch.370, she says to Agnes that they're trying to recycle Hades right now and Bishop Kanu is displaying her arrogance, and a disposable shouldn't be recycled, and Mr. Gatsu from the Internal Affairs seemed to have drawn a decent picture, and she asks that her dog isn't enough for Hades. Agnes answers there's been an order that they should follow the Internal Affairs Department regarding eliminating Hades. She says let's just do that this time because everyone must be flustered by Holy Madonna's return to Palace so let him do his job, and it's impossible to jump into the Internal Affairs Department to take out Hades alone, but by trying that they could be sending a warning to those old punks, and she's sorry for Agnes' baby dog. The Duke dithers and calls her that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let White Police Guards escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. She says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to the Duke. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours, then he angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do the retreat duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. The Duke taps on a calculator and asks Hades recaptured by the Internal Affairs Department and she answers they've already asked Agnes to remove him. The Duke calculates if Hades escapes again there's a high chance that his next target will be the Palace is 100% because his only chance of surviving is going through the Intersecting Space to go to another universe, so he should take advantage of him a mere threat to the Palace only makes the principalists bond together so to rule over them, they've to fall into despair. The Duke says the Palace is an iconic Intersecting Space for the principalists of the Church of Madonna, and there's no need for 2 Intersecting Space in the eight universe, especially for a religious group full of lies. The Duke scoff at the principalists that they do honestly believe that people will believe Joshua's scattered soul. At this time, a White Police Guard calls to the Duke. A boy calls to him. The Duke welcomes to a boy, who's Gosan, and says he came back from the trip with his friends. She thinks maybe the Duke did just decide to destroy the Palace. 1 year 1 month ago In God's Lover (93), the maid of Hyponne family asks to Duke Gosan that where's Doctor Kitten and she right now. Gosan answers he doesn't know and maybe they went shopping. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (13) - Ch.520, she reports something to the Duke who's tries to wear a bread bag. The Duke looked exactly like one of the previous doubles. She shows an article from the front page of planet eight main news and reports that it's about El's M&A, and his transaction list because she thought the Duke should know. The Duke says this is what happens when the Gosan family favor one over the other, and the El family might even buy off their White Police Guards at this rate. The Duke puts on a bread bag and says it's time to show the true powers of their White Police Guards to the Count El who dared to challenge the Gosan family. Next to the Duke, there's a guard that is taller than him. Marvin sees a hologram in front of Ayn and says that he has just finished hacking their transmission and he'd better report this in. Then Marvin's hologram is visible to her. At this point, it's able to supposes that Marvin could be a spy in the Gosan family, or the Gosans monitoring to the El family. She reports this to the Director of Pax Industries that this is the list of every White Police Guards stationed elsewhere, who tried to make contract with El, and not only does it show their intention to work for the El family but also the exact amount of the salaries they were promised. The Director of Pax Industries surprised to this because this many agents were compromised. The Director of Pax Industries goes to Gosan. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (53) - Ch.584, Sumai calls to Marvin who's holds his thermos lid, and says that he tried to steal drugs, so he could pay back the money, but a police inspector who has him at the palm of her hand took the initiative, and he says with Aorica gone, those drugs belong to whoever gets the first, their worth is enough to buy a whole planet, what he's saying is that he can take the drug, and let him cash them out without any trouble. Marvin shouts that Master Hazz would never allows the drug to this. Sumai says this is a reliable message from those who were exiled from Moab, and it's not any normal quality or quantity he's talking about here, and what's inside are the Hourglasses. Marvin tells it to her, and it means that he's a spy of the Gosan family. She reports it to the Director of Pax Industries. The Director of Pax Industries runs to Gosan's room. Gosan sits to chair and calculates to his Causality Calculator, and she's next to him. The Director of Pax Industries reconfirms to Gosan that those are the drugs from Aorica. Gosan says it seems that way. The Director of Pax Industries asks that what Gosan is calculating now, and he answers just this and that. The Director of Pax Industries says if they really are the products from Aorica, then the rumor that a few members of the White Police Guards smuggled out a huge quantity of drugs was true. Gosan stands up and says he's going to get those products back. The Director of Pax Industries says they're drugs, and he asks that why the Gosan family would want to get their hands on that. Gosan says if they really are products of Aorica, then the Duke bought them with his money 20 years ago, so obviously, they're the Gosan family's to claim. Gosan calls to Orange hair and Snowy hair. She sees old White Police Guards' hologram and says she knows it doesn't violate any of the teams from their agreement, but how could so many of the old White Police Guards turn themselves over to the El's all at once without even consulting them. Gosan orders that Orange hair see what's going on right now, from now on, he doesn't has any seniors, when he bring the heads of the Devarims and the Old Boys later, he'll run into his former seniors, he means the new Guards of the El's, so he should get rid of them and be as messy as he can, set an example for the rest, he wants them to know what happens to dogs who betrayed their own master, and doesn't hurt the El folks just yet, just kill the backstabbers who get in his way. Doctors operate on Gosan. She and Dr. Kitten watch this. Kitten says to her that he'll step outside for a minute, and he goes somewhere. A person calls her on the telephone. Marvin communicates a message to her. She opens door and says to the Director of Pax Industries that an urgent message from the El's. The Director of Pax Industries lights up a cigarette. She says that the orientation for the old White Police Guards and the head of the Devarims encouraged Cain to get even with them. The Director of Pax Industries asks that what about Hazz, and did he agree to that. She answers that as a matter of fact, the spy was let in the dark to prevent such mishap. The Director of Pax Industries says that's right, although he knows for a fact that Hazz would never agree to do something so stupid, but if he helps Cain with his little vendetta, it'll be a tough fight for them, and he's a damn good tactician, someone who he'd want on their side, unfortunately, as long as he's on their side, he's the first on their list to get rid of. The Director of Pax Industries taps a Causality Calculator. The Director of Pax Industries asks that under these circumstances, what should they offer the El's, a hand and a fist or both. She says that the truth is she also thought that the Duke started to take it a little too far and he needed someone to slow him down, but this is there could've been other way, she means, the Director of Pax Industries can't just. The Director of Pax Industries says that he save the judgment on his actions for some other time, for now, they've more pressing matters at hand. The Director of Pax Industries sees the results on the Causality Calculator. The Director of Pax Industries orders that he wants her to visit the El's as their emissary, right now, he has some things to verify through the guards, so she should gives him a minute. The Director of Pax Industries floats a hologram which is white 100 on the orange background, and shouts that White Police Guards should assemble. Quanx Ability *Joining Trivia *The name Mayhen refers to the German machen. It means "to make" or "to do". Hazz is estimated that a transform of はずHazu, which is Japanese word means "to do", so they're curious for both meaning. *Fan arts **July 30, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 26, 2015 **September 26, 2015 **September 26, 2015 **September 26, 2015 - Source **October 1, 2015 - Source **October 4, 2015 - Source **October 19, 2015 **November 20, 2015 - Source **2015 - Source **2015 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quanx Category:Gosan family